staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5364 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5364); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5365 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5365); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Słoniczka Emilka, odc. 2 (Emily elephant, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Tajemnicze sprawy, odc. 5 (Mysteries, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 2/7 Eksternista - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 75 Radio; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ogóreczki prosto z beczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Vipo i przyjaciele - Paryż królestwo rogalików i bagietek, odc. 7 (PARIS The Kings of Croissants and Baguettes); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Szerokie tory - Projektantka mody; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Boże Narodzenie, odc. 11 (Christmas); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1654; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2043 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Gwiezdny karnawał Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Marek Sierocki zaprasza na Gwiezdny Karnawał Jedynki. Muzyczne spotkanie z ulubionymi gwiazdami i ukochanymi przebojami. W tym odcinku największe hity Kombii. 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2156; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5366 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5366); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5367 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5367); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1655; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2044 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2157; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Odważny lew, odc. 11 (Brave as a lion); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kroniki - Regaty Velux 5 Oceans - samotnie dookoła świata; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Wysokie napięcie - Ostatni legion (Last Legion, The); dramat historyczny kraj prod.Włochy, USA (2007); reż.:Doug Lefler; wyk.:Colin Firth, Ben Kingsley, Thomas Sangster; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Andromeda znaczy śmierć - cz. 2 (Andromeda Strain ep. 2) kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Michael Salomon; wyk.:Benjamin Bratt, Eric McCormack, Christa Miller; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Nędznicy, cz. 2/2 (Miserables, Les AKA Miserables du 20 - eme siecle, Les, 2 partie); dramat kraj prod.Francja (1995); reż.:Claude Lelouch; wyk.:Jean-Paul Belmondo, Jean Marais, Alessandra Martines; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Dziewczyny do wzięcia; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Jan Mateusz Nowakowski, Jan Stawarz, Ewa Szykulska, Ewa Pielarz, Regina Regulska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Jan Himilsbach, Iga Cembrzyńska, Stanisław Mikulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Notacje - Waldemar Winkiel. Mój Lipiecki dom; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 MASH - odc. 192 (MASH (s. VIII, 619 Morale Victory)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 209 Niepewny czas (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Bringing up wombat)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 129 - Kawalerski wyskok; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Marta Chodorowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:40 Tak to leciało! - (88); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Skarby Australijskich Parków Narodowych - Góry - odc. 2 (Wonders of Australia's National Parks. Marvels of the mountains - odc. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 79; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 551 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 815; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! zagadka dzieciaka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu (11); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 24 (198) Zakład na śmierć i życie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 552 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 816; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 557; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Carnaval. Największe party świata (Carnaval. Największe party świata. Carnaval. The Biggest Party in the World); reportaż kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1995); reż.:Andrzej Fidyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Zapach kobiety (Scent of a Woman); dramat kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Martin Brest; wyk.:Al Pacino, Chris O'Donnell, Gabrielle Anwar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Rzym - s. 2, odc. 3/10 (Rome, s. 2 ep. 203 (These Being The Words Of Marcus Tullius Cicero)); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:50 Taxi 3 (Taxi 3); komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Sami Naceri, Frederic Difenthal, Bernard Farcy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Wyznania - ... Pomoce domowe i nianie (Confessions of a nanny); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:54 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 17:05 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 17:14 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:29 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:40 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:53 Biznes Kurier; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 19:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Saga rodów - Ród Wedlów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:52 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO 22:07 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:14 Kobieta pracująca - Irena Kwiatkowska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:14 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:58 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:28 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:43 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:21 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:37 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:51 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:58 Newsroom - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:09 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (2) - serial animowany 08.00 Huckleberry Hound (1, 2) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo (4) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (282) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (7) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (252) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (253) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (1) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (130) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (27) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (7) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (254) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (126) - serial fab.- dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (2) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Megahit: Strzelec wyborowy - film sensacyjny, USA/Rumunia 2005 22.00 Sztuki walki: KSW 15 News (4) 22.05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (107) - serial kryminalny 23.05 Get Rich or Die Tryin’: Historia 50 Centa dramat biograficzny, USA 2005 01.45 Program interaktywny TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (46) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Detektyw Monk (7) - serial kryminalny 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (47) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Usta Usta 3 (2) - serial komediowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Goście (2) - serial SF 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 „Sala samobójców” - kulisy filmu 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 VIP - program kulturalny 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 96, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 133, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 125, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 115, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 136, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 116, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 137, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 7, serial animowany, USA 1986 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 7, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 126, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 17, Polska 2010 21:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem - reality show, Polska 2011 22:05 Oligarcha - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja, Francja, Niemcy 2002 0:45 mała Czarna - talk show 1:45 Zemsta gangstera - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada 1995 3:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Janka - odc. 2 Spełnione marzenie (Janka 2 Spełnione marzenie); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa - Baby Górą! (3); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 328; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (80) - Łódka Pana Makarona; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 802; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 122* - Niespodzianka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 59; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 "Wielka radość, a ty co?" - Elektryczne Gitary; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (77); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Beata i Bajm; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Ucztowanie na polanie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio łyżwiarz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 6/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe "Orły 2011"; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Ekstradycja III - odc. 1/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1645; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio łyżwiarz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 328; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zagadkowa blondynka - (2); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 13/13 - Last minute; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Dokument w TVS 07.30 S2 Śląsk 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.05 Muzyczny Poranek 12.05 Pasión Morena (132) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator Miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (133) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Carramba 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 21.00 Carramba 21.40 Shabaash India 22.10 W świecie nauki 22.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 23.00 Emmanuelle 00.45 Emmanuelle 02.30 Muzyczny Relaks 03.25 Carramba 03.50 Carramba 04.20 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 04.50 Shaabash India 05.20 VIPO - magazyn disco 06.05 W świecie nauki HRT1 06:02 Treća dob, emisija za umirovljenike ® 06:46 TV kalendar 07:00 Dobro jutro, Hrvatska 07:05 Vijesti 07:10 Dobro jutro, Hrvatska 07:35 Vijesti 07:40 Dobro jutro, Hrvatska 08:35 Vijesti 08:40 Dobro jutro, Hrvatska 09:07 Poljoprivredni savjetnik, emisija pod pokrovitljstvom ® 09:10 Lugarnica 21, serija (5/14)* 09:54 Vijesti iz kulture ® 10:00 Vijesti 10:08 Krstarenja svjetskim ljepotama: Tahiti i društveni otoci - Jedrenjak Wind Song, dokumentarna serija (7/75)* 11:02 Kod Ane, emisija pod pokroviteljstvom ® 11:12 Debbie Travis preuređuje 3 (1/18)* 12:00 Dnevnik 12:11 Sport 12:12 Vrijeme 12:16 TV kalendar ® 12:31 Gospodarica tvoga srca, telenovela (2/142)* 13:19 Puna kuća Raftera 2, serija (20/22)* 14:04 Vijesti uz hrvatski znakovni jezik 14:12 Vrijeme sutra 14:19 Među nama 15:02 Dharma i Greg 1, humoristična serija (7/23)* 15:24 Proces 15:55 ZABA - 90 sekundi, emisija pod pokroviteljstvom ® 16:00 Hrvatska uživo 16:58 Vijesti 17:10 Hrvatska uživo 17:21 Minuta zdravlja iz Dietpharma, emisija pod pokroviteljstvom ® 17:25 8. kat: Zarobljeni u vlastitom tijelu, talk show 18:15 Kod Ane, emisija pod pokroviteljstvom 18:28 Dnevnik plavuše: Tko ne želi stan iz snova?, emisija pod pokroviteljstvom 18:37 Tvoja sam sudbina, telenovela (37/106)* 19:21 Minuta zdravlja iz Dietpharma, emisija pod pokroviteljstvom ® 19:30 Dnevnik 19:57 Sport 20:04 Vrijeme 20:06 ZABA - 90 sekundi, emisija pod pokroviteljstvom 20:12 Rat za Dubrovnik: Ratni ciljevi, dokumentarna serija (3/7)* 20:46 Misija: Zajedno 21:44 Paralele 22:20 Dnevnik 3 22:57 Sport 23:02 Vijesti iz kulture 23:14 Retrovizor: Lovci na natprirodno 3, serija (12) (16/16)* 23:54 Retrovizor: Ksena - princeza ratnica 4, serija (6/22) ®* 00:37 Retrovizor: Dragi Johne 2, humoristična serija (16/24) ®* 01:00 Dharma i Greg 1, humoristična serija (7/23) ®* 01:20 Sledge Hammer 1, humoristična serija (17/22) ®* 01:44 Euromagazin ® 02:13 Globalno sijelo ® 02:43 Paralele ® 03:14 Proces ® 03:42 Debbie Travis preuređuje 3 (1/18) ®* 04:27 Krstarenja svjetskim ljepotama: Tahiti i društveni otoci - Jedrenjak Wind Song, dokumentarna serija (5/75) ®* 05:20 8. kat: Zarobljeni u vlastitom tijelu, talk show ® HRT2 06:17 Gospodarica tvoga srca, telenovela (1/142) ®* 07:06 Legenda o Tarzanu, crtana serija (22/39) ®* 07:28 Garfield i prijatelji 2, crtana serija (41/52) ®* 07:52 Mala TV --:-- TV vrtić: Prevaranti --:-- Ninin kutak: Čudovišta na pozivnicama ® --:-- Neli i Cezar, crtani film* --:-- Danica i konj ® 08:22 Četvero protiv Z, serija za djecu (10/26) ®* 08:50 Školski program: Zagrebdox --:-- Navrh jezika: Moja riba je bila 09:34 Heidi, serija za djecu (4/26) ®* 09:59 Tvoja sam sudbina, telenovela (36/106) ®* 10:44 Globalno sijelo ® 11:14 Prizma, multinacionalni magazin ® 12:00 Fotografija u Hrvatskoj-Zorislav Horvat ® 12:12 Euromagazin ® 12:42 Mala TV ® --:-- TV vrtić: Prevaranti ® --:-- Ninin kutak: Čudovišta na pozivnicama ® --:-- Neli i Cezar, crtani film ®* --:-- Danica i konj ® 13:11 Školski program: Zagrebdox ® --:-- Navrh jezika: Moja riba je bila ® 13:59 Sestrinska ljubav, francuski film ®* 15:30 Županijska panorama 15:45 Lugarnica 21, serija (5/14) ®* 16:31 28. riječki karneval, snimka 17:02 Cocco Bill, crtani film ® 17:18 Magazin nogometne lige prvaka* 17:45 Sledge Hammer 1, humoristična serija (17/22)* 18:11 Puna kuća Raftera 2, serija (20/22) ®* 18:55 Hit dana 19:10 Hokej, EBEL liga: KAC Klagenfurt- Medveščak, prijenos* 21:51 Hokej, EBEL liga: KAC Klagenfurt-Medveščak, produžeci 22:11 Ciklus komedija: Tin Cup, američki film* 00:22 Dnevnik plavuše: Tko ne želi stan iz snova?, emisija pod pokroviteljstvom ® 00:31 Sestrinska ljubav, francuski film ®* 01:59 Noćni glazbeni program: Hit dana ® 02:01 Noćni glazbeni program: Glazbeni spotovi 04:56 Noćni glazbeni program: Hit dana ® 04:59 Noćni glazbeni program: Gustafi, Tvornica 2003., snimka koncerta (1.dio) ® 05:55 TEST